Niespodzianka
by Hibarii
Summary: Judal w końcu przegiął i Hakuryuu się na niego obraża. Judal nie jest tym zachwycony i postanawia zrobić Haku niespodziankę, by ten zaczął się w końcu normalnie zachowywać, a nie obrażać jak durna panna. I wcale nie ważne, że to wszystko jego wina.


Judal nienawidził wstawać. Ten moment w życiu każdego człowieka wymyślał zapewne jakiś pocieszny skurwysyn, któremu nie raz i nie dwa miał ochotę dać w ryj. Zwłaszcza, gdy przychodziło mu balować całą noc, a potem po niespełna dwóch godzinach snu wstawać do swoich obowiązków. Jak wstawanie mogło być przyjemne?

Tym razem jednak Judala nie goniły żadne zobowiązania, była sobota, dzień dla połowy ludzkości wolny, lecz i tak niewiele to zmieniało, bo wstawanie nadal było do dupy, a do tego potrzebował mocnej, dobrej kawy, by jego mózg zaczął pracować tak, jak powinien. Powlekł się do kuchni, zastanawiając się, czy bardziej potrzebuje kawy czy papierosa. Jego rozważania jednak urwały się, gdy stanął na progu pomieszczenia i dostrzegł siedzącego przy stole Hakuryuu.

Haku nigdy nie miał takich problemów ze wstawaniem, a przynajmniej szło mu to o wiele szybciej, niż jemu. Teraz jednak nie było to istotne. Judal chciał mruknąć coś pod nosem, by objawić swoją obecność, jednakże przez jego zasłonięty oparami snu mózg przebiła się myśl, że nie, nie może tego zrobić. Bo o ile dobrze pamiętał, Hakuryuu już go nie lubił.

Przez dłuższą chwilę drapał się po brzuchu, gapiąc się, jak Haku czyta gazetę, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Od kiedy ten dureń czytał gazety, co? Pewnie od kiedy Judal tak pięknie wyśmiał go dzień wcześniej. Jego i jego romantyczne zapędy.

No dobrze, może i ta kolacja wcale nie zasługiwała na to, żeby zostać wyśmianą, po przemyśleniu, gdy później umierał z głodu, uznał, że tak na dobrą sprawę nie ma nic złego w dobrej, normalnej kolacji, zamiast jakiegoś odgrzewanego śmiecia. Może po prostu powinni ją zjeść, a Judal zignorować tę… całą otoczkę? Chociaż na dobrą sprawę to nie było jeszcze takie złe, Hakuryuu był do tego przyzwyczajony, na pewno się tego spodziewał, w każdym razie jakoś wcale się nie zdenerwował specjalnie, gdy Judal się z tego nabijał. To było jeszcze do uratowania. Ale nie, jemu jak zwykle było mało. I najwyraźniej Haku czuł się bardziej zły, niż okazywał. Bo zamiast zafundować sobie dobry seks, gdy była okazja, Judal zaczął i z tego się nabijać, i z waniliowego seksu, i że zaraz będą robić to jak stare, durne dziadki… Cóż… Ciekawe czy ta gazeta była taka fajna skoro z takim zaangażowaniem ją czytał.

Judal pił swoją kawę oparty o kredens, przyglądając się bacznie Hakuryuu. No ludzie, bez przesady, ile można się zachowywać jak obrażona nastolatka przez takie pierdoły? Przecież Hakuryuu powinien wiedzieć, że Judal ma niewyparzony pysk i zawsze mówi wszystko, co myśli, co akurat w tej sytuacji wcale nie było takie dobre, skoro powiedział, co myśli o niespodziance Haku… Kurwa…

Gdy Hakuryuu zaczął się podnosić, Judal uznał, że dał wystarczająco dużo czasu na ignorowanie swojej osoby. Ileż można nie zwracać na niego uwagi, do cholery? Jednak Hakuryuu ignorował nie tylko jego obecność, ale również pytania, zachowując się, jakby go tutaj totalnie nie było. No co to, to kurwa nie. Stanął mu na drodze, gdy ten szedł do drzwi, jednak Haku tego nie skomentował, próbując go wyminąć. I kolejny raz. I następny, aż Judal nie zablokował mu całkiem drzwi.

Hakuryuu przymknął powieki, przeczesując palcami włosy i Judal czekał na jakiekolwiek słowo, które rozładowałoby tę dziwną sytuację i żeby miał możliwość… zrobienia czegokolwiek. Na przykład wyśmiania jego zachowania.

Jednak Hakuryuu nie powiedział nic, złapał go tylko za ramiona i przestawił na bok, po prostu wychodząc. Judal był tak zaskoczony tym czynem i brakiem jakiegokolwiek słowa, że gapił się bezmyślnie, jak Hakuryuu zakłada buty i kurtkę.

\- Gdzie idziesz? – spytał, marszcząc brwi, lecz odpowiedział mu tylko cichy trzask zamykanych drzwi.

Kurwa.

Co to niby miało być? Co to za zachowanie? Co to za wychodzenie sobie z domu? Co to za jakieś pierdolone obrażanie się?! I co, może to jeszcze jego wina? Jego?! Może to on szykuje jakieś durne romantyczne kolacje i jeszcze oczekuje słodkich westchnięć?

Judal zezłościł się nie na żarty i przez kilka najbliższych minut palił jednego papierosa za drugim, wyzywając w myślach na czym świat stoi. Jednak gdy Hakuryuu zignorował to, że do niego dzwonił, wkurzył się nie na żarty.

\- _Judal?_ – mruknął Saluja do słuchawki telefonu.

\- Nie, kurwa, twój alfons – warknął. – Co się robi, żeby ludzie znowu byli normalni?

Saluja przez chwilę milczał i Judal miał szczerą ochotę zwyzywać go z góry na dół, choćby za to, że był takim idiotą.

\- _Pokłóciłeś się z Hakuryuu?_

\- Nie pokłóc…

\- _Judal._

\- Grrryy.

Alibaba westchnął ciężko, a Judal już wyobrażał sobie, jak zaciska palce na jego szyi…

\- _Weź sobie kartkę i zanotuj, przyda ci się, jak postanowisz jeszcze coś zjebać._

I że to wszystko niby jego pierdolona wina?!

* * *

Hakuryuu pchnął barkiem drzwi od klatki, wchodząc do środka z rękami pełnymi zakupów. Dzień był nie najgorszy, chociaż bywało już dużo lepiej. Co prawda nie dostał pracy tak jak by wolał, ale chociaż przyznali mu staż, co i tak było całkiem niezłe biorąc pod uwagę, że jego doświadczenia sprowadzały się tylko do pozowania do zdjęć. Dobre pieniądze, ale ile można świecić własnym ciałem na prawo i lewo? Kiedyś skończą się jego dobre lata, a z czegoś trzeba, do licha, żyć.

A do tego głowa zaczynała go boleć, że najchętniej by się po prostu położył spać… Zamarł na progu mieszkania, czując paskudny swąd spalenizny. Przez chwilę przemknęło mu przez głowę, że może czegoś nie wyłączył, albo to może Judal coś zostawił i wyszedł, chcąc w akcie zemsty puścić z dymem ich mieszkanie. Odłożył pospiesznie zakupy i szybkim krokiem poszedł do kuchni, zamierzając uratować to, co być może zostało jeszcze z tego pomieszczenia.

Właściwie nie pomylił się za wiele. Judal klął na czym świat stoi, machając ścierką. Hakuryuu podszedł do okna i jednym szepnięciem je otworzył. Wyrwał ścierkę z rąk Judala i otworzył piekarnik z którego się kopciło, zakręcając przy okazji gaz. Dym buchnął w górę i przez chwilę obaj się krztusili.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał, ocierając załzawione oczy.

\- Nic, kurwa, nie twój interes – warknął wyraźnie rozzłoszczony Judal, łapiąc za ścierkę i próbując mu ją wyrwać.

\- Chciałeś puścić z dymem mieszkanie? – Uniósł brwi, szarpiąc ścierkę w swoją stronę.

\- Płacę połowę czynszu, pojebało cię? – prychnął zirytowany. – I nie twój zasrany interes, co robię! Oddawaj!

Hakuryuu ponownie szarpnął ścierką, wyrywając ją z jego palców i podszedł do piekarnika, wyciągając blachę. Aż przekrzywił głowę, zastanawiając się… co to, u diabła, było?

\- Co to jest? – spytał szczerze zdumiony.

\- Nic, kurwa! – warknął Judal i Hakuryuu aż obejrzał się za siebie, zastanawiając się, czemu mimo złości Judal brzmi tak dziwnie. A potem znowu spojrzał na to, co miał przed sobą, a co przypominało… zwęglone ciastka? Nie… Tak… No nie…

\- Judal…

\- Zamknij się! Zamknij się, kurwa twoja mać! – wrzasnął wściekły, kopiąc w najbliższy stołek i wyszedł z kuchni. – Zostaw mnie w spokoju i idź sobie, kurwa, gdziekolwiek sobie chodzisz!

Hakuryuu westchnął krótko, kręcąc głową. Alibaba powinien wiedzieć, że z Judala jest marna kucharka i prędzej spali pół osiedla, niż przyrządzi coś… Spojrzał na te zwęglona kawałki ciasta i przez chwilę pomyślał, że życie bez tego idioty było by może spokojne, ale całkowicie nudne.

Zostawił otwarty piekarnik i podążył za Judalem, który w ich miniaturowym salonie z wyraźną złością podlewał kaktusy, jakby miał szczerą ochotę je utopić.

\- Zgniją – poinformował, obejmując go w pasie.

\- Moje, spierdalaj – warknął, uderzając go łokciem, wlewając pół butelki wody do kwiatka, którego Haku dostał od swojej siostry, a Judal z sadystyczną zawziętością próbował zabić, bo był ekstremalnie paskudny. Nie żeby się z nim nie zgadzał, ale nie był tak zawzięty, jak Judal, by doprowadzić do śmierci biednej rośliny, która jak na złość wcale nie chciała tak szybko rozstać się z tym światem.

\- Judal…

\- Zamknij się, kurwa – warknął, odpychając go, jednak Hakuryuu objął go tylko mocniej.

\- Robiłeś dla mnie ciastka? – spytał po prostu, całując go w kark. Zawstydzanie Judala było niebezpieczne dla zawstydzającego, bo Judal mógł w afekcie potraktować go jak traktował biedne roślinki, niemniej Hakuryuu wiedział, jak nacisnąć, żeby Judal nie próbował nastawać na jego życie.

\- Chyba, kurwa śnisz – parskną z drwiną, wykręcając się z jego uścisku, jednak Hakuryuu trzymał go mocno podczas tej ich małej przepychanki. Judal dyszał ze złości, gdy Haku w końcu przyparł go do parapetu.

\- Juju… - Chciał spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednak ten demonstracyjnie odwrócił głowę w bok.

Hakuryuu uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

\- Boczysz się? – spytał z rozbawieniem, gładząc go po plecach.

\- To ty się zachowujesz jak jebana nastolatka z gimnazjum – prychnął z wyższością.

\- A ty jak wielki, groźny, niewrażliwy macho – mruknął z rozbawieniem, całując go w szyje. – Te ciasteczka były słodkie – wyszeptał mu do ucha i prawie się nie zdziwił, gdy Judal kopnął go boleśnie w krocze, miotając się w jego ramionach.

\- SPIERDALAJ, KURWA! – wydarł się na całe gardło, wyrywając mu się i patrząc na niego wściekłym, płomiennym wzrokiem. – UDŁAW SIĘ NIMI! – wrzasnął i pomaszerował do łazienki, mocno zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Hakuryuu uśmiechnął się pod nosem idąc za nim. Zarumieniony Judal, nawet jak ciskał gromy i bluzgał, był naprawdę słodkim widokiem. Może powinien częściej pozwalać robić mu takie głupoty?


End file.
